villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rose Wilson
Rose Wilson (also known as Ravager) is a major recurring villain from Teen Titans Go!. She is the rebellious daughter of Slade Wilson and the on and off friend of Raven. She is an edgy teenager who likes causing crimes and chaos for no reason. She is voiced by Pamela Aldon. Biography Rose made her first appearance in "Cool School", where she broke out of jail and killed a bunch of guards. The Teen Titans stopped her but Rose just insulted all of them, hurting their feelings. The only person to be unaffected by the insults was Raven, who just insulted her back without breaking a sweat. Rose started to admire Raven's cool personality and Raven returned the feelings. They became friends and they left the prison together, with Raven letting Rose escape. Rose went to Raven's room and complimented her dark and scary room. Rose's swords were complimented by Raven. Despite Rose liking her swords, she mentioned how lame her dad was for giving them to her, which got Raven to mention how much she hater her own dad. The two bonded over their hatred of their respective fathers and grew closer as friends. Robin came in and flipped out when he saw that Rose was out of jail. Robin demanded Rose to go to jail. Rose told Robin that she was already in jail. Robin argued that she was clearly not in jail and that saying that she's in jail doesn't mean she's in jail. Rose said that saying she isn't in jail doesn't mean she isn't in jail. This blew Robin's mind and got him to run around, screaming like an idiot. Rose and Raven had a night on the town and Rose broke into a music store so that she and Raven could jam out on some musical instruments together. Rose and Raven sat on the park bench together and Robin showed up again to bust Rose for not being in jail. Robin said that because there were no bars, there was obviously no prison but Rose said that the prison cell was actually very huge, so it looked like she was outside. This confused Robin and drove him batty once again. Rose took things too far later that night when she showed Raven a cool trick. She threw a dagger across the street and it nearly impaled Sticky Joe. Raven chastised her for being so dangerous and Rose thought that because Raven was being nice that she had stopped being cool. Rose and Raven got into an argument and they eventually started fighting but Rose was too powerful for Raven to defeat. Eventually, Rose cornered Raven against a wall and held her at swordpoint. The rest of the Teen Titans showed up and they tried to look all cool for Rose, but Rose thought they looked dorky and she just made fun of their stupid outfits. Robin said something cheesy to Raven about how although she was being kind of evil recently, she was still good at heart. Robin's cheesy comment physically hurt Rose because of how lame it was and the Titans figured out that they could defeat Rose by making sappy, loving comments. The Teen Titans continued to give Raven compassionate speeches about how much they loved and appreciated her, eventually causing Rose to vomit and plotz all over the floor. They locked Rose up in jail, finally proving Robin correct about her being arrested. Rose tried in one last act of desperation to make Robin think that it was actually him who was in jail instead of her but Raven denounced her lies as false and supported Robin's accurate claims, putting an end to Rose's lies for good. Rose returned in "Operation Dude Rescue", where she had apparently escaped from jail again, as she was first seen, sitting under a highway, covered in spraypaint, throwing rocks into the water. Raven entered and asked if she wanted to join her and a few of her friends on a girls night out. The two exchanged a few insults but eventually agreed to hang out. Rose joined the girls night out girls along with Raven, Starfire, Jinx and Terra and for once, Rose was actually being good, as she helped the girls rescue the imprisoned boys after they were kidnapped by The Brain. This good behavior was only temporary, though, as she would continue to do evil things in later episodes and inconsistently change back and forth between the two alignments. Rose appeared as one of the villains watching The Titans Show in "The Titans Show". She also fought the Titans on the battlefield with them. She and Terra worked together to fight the Titans. Terra lifted up a bunch of rocks for Rose to hop along. Rose stood on one of the rocks and Terra motioned her forward to fight Raven. Rose held out her sword to kill her but Raven opened a portal in front of her that led her right back to Terra, where she slammed into her. Rose would ultimately be defeated. Rose would make another major appearance in "Girls Night In", where she spent a girls night out with the girls again and was good. She did not get along with Bumblebee and she insulted her for having lame powers a few times. Rose helped the girls with fighting Blackfire for being so evil to Starfire. Appearnance Rose Wilson is a teenage girl with plain white hair that is kind of spiky, scruffy, and messy. She has an orange eye and a black eyepatch that covers her other eye. All that can be seen of her eye is a scar that goes across it. Under her eyepatch, her other eye is missing and all that's left is a sewn up socket. Rose wears a gray suit with some orange on it and black pants. She has a bunch of metal plates all over her arms and legs. Personality Rose is an edgy teenage girl, who likes acting up and being a rebel against society just so she can get attention. She puts a lot of importance on things being cool. She thinks that dark and scary things like demons and dead people are cool and interesting. Rose likes to insult people and makes fun of them for what they do. Rose hates being told what to do and when somebody tells her what to do, even if they're a respected authority figure telling her to do the right thing, she gets extremely pissed off and starts beating them up. Trivia *Rose is the first recurring Teen Titans Go! villain from the DC universe to not actually appear in the original Teen Titans series. The others are Darkseid, Black Manta, The Twin Destroyers of Azarath, and Doomsday. Gallery Rose Debut.png|Rose's debut. Rose Kicks a Guard.png|Rose kicking a prison guard. Rose Talks to the Teen Titans.png|Rose insults the Teen Titans. Rose Has Swords.png|Rose shows off her swords. Rose is Friends with Raven.png|Rose and Raven become friends. Rose Rocks Out With Raven.png|Rose and Raven play a rock song together. Rose and Raven Riding a Motorcycle.png|Rose and Raven ride a motorcycle. Rose Has a Facebook Account.png|Rose's DCUbook account. Rose is Blind.png|What Rose's other eye looks like. Rose vs. Raven.png|Rose vs. Raven. Rose Kicking Raven.png|Rose kicking Raven. Rose Swording Raven.png|Rose slicing Raven. Raven Punching Rose.png|Raven punching Rose. Rose Punching Raven.png|Rose punching Raven. Rose Gets Hurt.png|Rose's weakness is love and cheesy emotions. Rose Barfs Because of Love.png|The Titans kill Rose with kindness. Rose in Jail.png|Rose gets imprisoned at last. Terra in the Girls.png|Rose as part of the Girls Night Out girls, alongside Starfire, Raven, Jinx, and Terra. The Titans Show Audience.png|Rose in the audience of The Titans Show. 7034411-2602859443-ZgGQvRLHxUtpaWmLQeNiN4VbRj2IObkLk3xY6OWCBHTQvqO_TRRewSxy3CBdK5T2293u=w3300.jpg|It shows Rose standing aside with her sisters(Not Blood Sisters) fighting Blackfire. Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Self-Aware Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Martial Artists